Breath Slow
by AnnieRebekahCullen-x
Summary: Set in New Moon with a hint of Breaking Dawn. Alice has a vision of Bella, so her and Jasper return to Forks, but when they're told shes in hospital, there findings arn't what they expected...
1. The Discovery

**APOV**

_Beginning of flashback __–_

_Bella was lying on her bed, her mascara was running down her face, she looked like she'd been crying forever. She was curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked heartbroken. Lonely._

_End of flashback_

I stood up quickly, shaking Jasper's hand from my arm as he tried to pull me back down

"I have to go back," I whispered. He looked confused, and stood up and turned to face me, "I had a vision, Jazz, she looked… so heartbroken and lonely,"

"Who?" He asked, putting is hands on my waist

"Bella, she looked… a mess," I admitted,

"I'll come with you, I don't want you to go on your own" He whispered, cupping my face with his hands and kissing my forehead.

We left a note for our Family, we didn't want them following us, and it could upset her even more if we all suddenly came back into her life. I placed the note on the coffee table,

_Please don't follow us. Bella has been through enough already__. Jasper and I are only checking on her._

I felt Jasper grasp my hand, he pulled me out of the door, and into the parking lot of our apartment block. We go into the black Mercedes and set off. I grabbed Jasper's hand, he smiled weakly, and I mirrored him.

**JPOV**

Alice stood up rapidly, but she didn't move after that. I tried pulling her back down, but she shook my hand off her arm. She'd had a vision and obviously it involved us. But suddenly she spoke quietly

"I have to go back," She said. Go back? Forks? I stood up and faced her "I had a vision, Jazz, she looked… so heartbroken and lonely," I stared confused

"Who?" I asked, she looked at me with disbelief, like the answer was obvious.

"Bella, she looked… a mess," She whispered,

"I'll come with you, I don't want you to go on your own" I whispered, as I cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

I went to get the keys for the Mercedes, and went back into the living room, and saw Alice writing something, and then she put it on the coffee table. Just as she did that, I took her hand and lead her out of the door and into the parking lot. The Mercedes stuck out completely, probably the most expensive car parked there. We got in and set off without any hesitation. Alice suddenly grasped my hand, I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me.

After hours of driving, we reached Forks. Nothing had really changed; the weather was still dull and miserable. We reached Bella's house, Charlie's car wasn't there, but Bella's was. We parked on the curb and walked up the footpath. I knocked lightly on the door, there was no answer. I knocked several times after and eventually turned away. Alice sighed,

"Where are they?" She whispered, I put my arm round her and we began walking back to the car. Suddenly, I heard a door slam, we both turned, only to find the next door neighbour putting trash out.

"Um, excuse me," I shouted, the woman looked up rapidly, "Do you know where Bella Swan is, please?" I added, she walked closer,

"Bella Swan? Well, the last I saw of her was, um, four days ago" She said,

"Do you know where she went?" Alice asked,

"From what I recall, it was early Tuesday morning, I heard their front door slam, I looked out of my front window, and Charlie was helping Bella into his car, they drove away, and that's the last I've seen of them" She said. But something caught my attention; she said 'helping' her into the car, why helping?

"I can't help but notice, you said he helped her into the car," I asked

"Yes, she looked pretty bad if you ask me, pale and…and…" She couldn't continue,

"What?" Alice demanded

"I'm sorry, I… sorry" She ran back inside, slamming the door behind her

I heard Alice sigh again, disappointment was her main emotion.

"It's OK, we'll find her" I said reasurring her

"The hospital" She whispered

"Hospital?" I asked, confused again

"She said Bella looked pale, but she couldn't continue her sentence, something's wrong" She said, concern written all over her face,

We ran back to the car, and set off to the hospital straight away. We arrived and Alice practically dragged me into the reception area,

"Excuse me, what room is Bella Swan in, please" Alice said

"Swan? Intensive care, room 110"

I saw Alice's face drop when she said intensive care.

"Th-Thank you" She stuttered,

We took the elevator and ran to intensive care. Once we arrived, we immediately saw Charlie with his head in his hands

"Charlie!" Alice shouted, he looked up, only to manage a weak smile at us. He stood up to welcome Alice into his arms, but he started sobbing almost immediataly

"Charlie? What's happened" I asked as he let go of Alice, he looked to the left.

In unison, me and Alice looked where he did, both of our hearts sank. Bella was hooked up to breathing apparatus, and tubes were sticking into her. But the thing that stood out most was her bulging stomach. I glanced at Alice, who was stood frozen.

"What -" I asked, but I couldn't finish

"Pregnant" Charlie said,

Pregnant? My thoughts directly went to Edward, my brother. He left her in this state, to fend for herself. Anger surged through me, I couldn't help but let out a small snarl, low enough so humans couldn't hear. I glanced at Alice, who looked like she could scream. I felt sorry for her, for Charlie.


	2. Phone Call

_**A/N: - **__**This chapter is pretty long! Sorry about the delay, stupid fanfiction submission thing!! Anyhoo, enjoy and R&R x**_

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters, S.P does! ^^**_

**JPOV**

I saw Alice flinch, and then she gave out a slight giggle,

"Alice?" I whispered, she turned to me, and she laughed again,

"She can't be" She said through the laughter

"The evidence is quite clear Alice," I said, looking at Bella through the window

"But, she wouldn't, she's smart, she would have -"

"Killed it?" I suggested, I knew it was a long shot saying 'killed it' but, it was all I could think of to say.

"Yes," She whispered, and then she looked at Bella again,

I saw Charlie sit back down again from the very corner of my eye, and he sighed

"It's his entire entire fault" He muttered

"Edward" I said, he looked up at me

"Yes, _him_, if he hadn't of left -" He started sobbing again, Alice rushed to his side

"It wouldn't have made a difference, sure, Edward might have convinced her to get rid of it, but, she's a stubborn girl, she probably _would_ have kept it," Alice explained

"Your right" He said, sighing again

"Maybe you'd feel better if, um, Carlisle took care of Bella" I suggested

"Sure, I don't understand a word these doctors are saying" He joked, Alice and I laughed with him, even though we knew this was no laughing matter.

**APOV**

Jasper took my place in sitting with Charlie, I decided to tell Carlisle what was happening, and Edward if he wanted to know. I took my phone and started dialling his number, and walked toward the exit,

"_Hello?_" Good, Carlisle answered,

"Carlisle, its Alice, I -"

"_Alice? Where the hell are you? Esme's been so worried_"

"I see you _got_ our note" I said, knowing he didn't even notice my sarcasm

"_Yes, we _did_ get your note,_ is_ Bella OK?_" I didn't know how to phrase it; it wouldn't leave my mouth "_Alice?_"

Suddenly, Jasper came up behind me, and took the phone from me, and smiled weakly at me,

"Carlisle, its Jasper,"

"_Jasper?_"

"Yes, it's Jasper," He said rolling his eyes

"_What's wrong with Bella?_"

"She's….pregnant"

I stood anxiously beside Jasper, he wasn't saying anything. I needed a vision, just a sign to say Bella will be OK.

"Carlisle?" Jasper said, "You still there?"

"_Edward's here_" I heard Jasper hiss slightly

"OK, put him on" Jasper said angrily

"_Jasper, its Edward_"

"Edward, just the guy I wanted to speak to,"

"_How is sh -_"

"You _son _of a _bitch_,"

"_What?_"

"How could you leave Bella like that? Alone, especially in her condition,"

"_Condition? What are you talking about Jazz?_"

"Bella's pregnant,"

"_Pregnant?_"

"Yes, and before you ask, it's yours,"

"_Pregnant, Bella…I-I- Carlisle's here again_"

"Good"

"_Jasper, don't take it out on Edward, he didn't know,_"

"Carlisle, Charlie thinks it would be best if you looked after Bella,"

"_Me?_"

"Yes, and do you really think it'll be safe for humans when the kid is born?"

"_That's true; we'll be over there immediately Jasper_"

"OK, bye"

He handed me back my phone, and together we went back inside. When we arrived back in we saw Charlie standing in the reception,

"Charlie?" I shouted, ignoring the patients that looked at me

"Just signing paper work, you know, to get her out of this damn hospital,"

"Where is she, is she awake?" I asked

"Yeah," He said, barely looking at us

"I'll go see her, if that's OK, I mean?"

"No, go right ahead," He said, not taking his eyes away from the paper,

I went to the elevator and pressed the floor number and waited. Once I arrived, I saw Bella, she was awake, but the women we spoke to before _was_ right, she as pale, very pale. I went into her room, her face lit up almost immediately,

"Alice" She said, beaming a large grin at me

"Hey Bella, how you doing?" I asked, even though I knew the answer

"Judge for yourself," She joked, and laughed a bit with her,

"You look… great" I said,

"Alice, you can't lie, please, be honest"

"OK, you look… how many months are you?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"I need your answer to answer your question,"

"OK, one and a half months" My heart immediately sank, she looked like she was about to give birth, "Your turn,"

"You look… 9 months pregnant, like your about to give birth," I admitted,

"That's what Charlie said" She joked, but I didn't laugh, and eventually her laughter died down the minute she realised I wasn't laughing,

"Carlisle says he would, um, love to take care of you," I said

"You're all here?" She asked, with the slight panic in her voice

"Not exactly all of us," I said, and she immediately knew who I was talking about

"Edward" She whispered, rubbing her stomach slowly,

"Yes," I said,

"Does he know?" She asked

"Yes, Jasper just told him on the phone" I sighed

"Let me guess, he doesn't want anything to do with me?" She half shouted

"I – he never said anything, he didn't really know about this" I admitted, as I sat down on the end of the bed

A nurse walked in carrying a clipboard. She ignored the fact I was in the room and went straight to Bella,

"Your father has filled in the forms, and everything seems in order, so, you're free to leave whenever you like" She smiled, only glancing at me once,

"Thank-you" Bella said as the nurse left.

I stood up and went to grab Bella's things, and I suddenly heard Bella groan, and I turned quickly

"Bella, let me help you," I said, dropping her stuff back on the table,

"Thanks," She whispered, as I helped her stand up

Suddenly, Jasper came in,

"I – Oh, hi Bella" He said surprised

"Hi Jasper" She whispered

"I just came to say that Carlisle is on his way, and he said to take her to the house," I nodded and he left.

I took a deep breathe and prepared to see the old house again.


End file.
